Asi Fue
by Tsukisaku
Summary: Ellos se separaron, pero olvidaron que el mundo es redondo y que en algún punto se encontrarían otra vez para mejorar lo que debió ser. Tras la batalla final, no más Sakura y Sasuke. Ahora eran uno: Sasusaku. / ¿Spoilers? Tras el final del manga viene un Lemon. OneShot. Entren y Lean.


**¡Hola! Aquí les dejo un oneshot, que espero sea de su agrado. Aclaro que es lemon, así que cada quien lee bajo su responsabilidad.**

 **Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, ya saben… son de Masashi Kishimoto…**

 **.**

 **Advertencia** **: Esta historia es totalmente erótica, así que si a alguien le desagrada el lemon, le informo que mejor se abstenga de leer.** **Sobre advertencia, no hay engaño.**

.

 **Y ASI FUE...**

 **By Tsukisaku**

.

Diablos.

Realmente había caminado para nada. No es que odiase caminar, pero básicamente me acababan de tratar como a una niña pequeña. Supuestamente porque no he descansado en lo absoluto, pero ¿quién lo haría? La ciudad estaba en plena reconstrucción, después de la gran batalla, nadie debía descansar. No es que la ciudad aun estuviese totalmente en ruinas, porque de esa batalla ya habían pasado unos cuantos meses, pero aún así…

Suspiro profundamente, metiendo la mano a mi pequeño bolso para sacar la llave de casa, siento el frío metal contra mis dedos y lo cojo para después deslizar la pequeña pieza en la herradura. Entro y cierro detrás de mí, lo primero que captan mis ojos es la pequeña foto que reposa sobre uno de los muebles, aquella imagen de lo que solíamos ser. Del equipo siete en sus inicios.

Casi sin desearlo, mis ojos viajan a una imagen en concreto: Sasuke.

Puedo percibir a mi corazón alentarse ante la imagen de él. Le echo mucho de menos, tanto que duele. Cualquiera podría pensar que, dado que anteriormente estuvo lejos de la aldea por años, ya me habría acostumbrado, pero la realidad es que no. ¿Cómo hacerlo? Antes, hice del dolor mi estilo de vida, lo canalizaba para hacerlo mi fortaleza y no mi debilidad. Con el tiempo todo se hizo fácil de sobre llevar, pero ahora… después de verle, de luchar a su lado, de aquella despedida…

Gracias

Esa palabra.

Cada noche se ha repetido en mi cabeza una y otra vez. Al principio no entendía cual sería el significado detrás de ella.

— _Este es un nuevo principio, cada uno de nosotros tiene un camino enfrente. —Dijo aún sin mirarme y con la voz fría._

— _Sasuke. Te amo tanto que ya no puedo soportarlo. Por favor, quédate conmigo._

— _No has cambiado, sigues siendo una molestia. —Se giró, posando sus ojos en mí._

— _¡Si te vas, voy a gritar!_

 _Y sin que lo viese venir, pasó de estar delante de mí a detrás y susurró:—Sakura… Gracias._

¿Me agradecía por quererlo? ¿Por ser incondicional a él? ¿Por querer hacerle compañía? ¿Por qué?

Desde el primer día en que le buscamos, pensé ilusamente que con sólo verle, el podría regresar, que se daría cuenta que me amaba y que todo cambiaría. Que volvería a competir contra Naruto en la aldea, luchando siempre por ser el mejor, pero no. Aquella vez que lo re encontramos en la guarida de Orochimaru, joder, estaba tan cambiado, su mirada ya no era la de un chico frío, dolido, o reservado. Todo eso se transformó en odio e ira. Y aun con aquello, no dejé de tener la esperanza de que podía cambiar, de que podíamos hacerlo volver. Por eso mismo fui tras él en cuanto tuve la oportunidad. Simplemente vi el momento ideal y lo tomé, deseaba unirme a él, quizá teniéndome cerca lograría cambiar de parecer acerca de todo el rollo de vengarse y destruir. Nunca desee alardear acerca del "poder" o la conexión que tenía con Sasuke, o que tengo. Simplemente parece que estar cerca de mí en sus peores momentos, de alguna u otra forma, le ayuda a salir adelante. Es algo raro e inexplicable, pero así era. Como cuando la maldición casi se hace cargo de su cuerpo la primera vez, y él simplemente cedió al sentirme cerca. Por eso no dudé ni un segundo cuando Sasuke casi me mata, sabía que no lo haría, o al menos esperaba aquello. Una parte de mi corazón me decía que él únicamente alardeaba, que anhelaba asustarme para que rogara por mi vida y con ello pudiese deshacerse de mí. Nunca dejo de pensarlo.

Más tarde, en la batalla final, verle luchar fue digno de un espectáculo. Ni siquiera había prestado atención a su anuncio acerca de ser el próximo Hokage, todo lo que veía era la grandeza con la que se movía en el campo de batalla al igual que Naruto. Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo no me sentí inferior a ellos, por primera vez pude demostrar lo duro que había entrenado y lo mucho que me esforcé por estar a su altura. No tenía dudas de que –de llegar a ser necesario– daría mi vida por la suya. Ese era mi máximo cometido, protegerle a toda costa. Así que en cuanto se me presentó la oportunidad, la tomé. Fui tras él con Obito y lo salvé de cierta forma. Me abrazo a mí misma, todavía podía sentir sus brazos a mi alrededor, sosteniéndome. En ese justo instante me di cuenta que su energía ya no era oscura, algo dentro de él había cambiado, no era exactamente como era en un inicio tampoco, simplemente estaba renovado.

Y eso lo comprobé más tarde, cuando la batalla acabó. Naruto nos contó todas y cada una de las palabras que Sasuke le dijo mientras estuvieron ahí, tirados, esperando a ser atendidos. Las lágrimas que trajeron no fueron de tristeza, si no de felicidad, la más pura y honesta. Todo aquel dolor por no tenerle cerca, el sufrimiento que conllevó, la soledad, todo salió justo ahí.

A pesar de que todos estaban de luto por la perdida que conllevó tan grande batalla, yo no podía dejar de estar feliz por Sasuke. Simplemente fue como si volviese a enamorarme de él.

Y entonces llegó un nuevo _Gracias_ y entendí. Era su manera de hacerme saber que era consiente de mi amor por él, y estaba agradecido de que jamás perdiese la fe en él. Era su forma de hacerme saber lo especial que era para él. ¿Por qué? Porque él jamás agradecía a nadie nada.

Sacudo la cabeza con un suspiro profundo y me muevo de vuelta hacia el exterior. Necesitaba estar sola. Lejos de todo. Relajarme y como bien me había dicho Tsunade, descansar.

No sabía si Sasuke volvería, pero confiaba en que así sería. Él también requería de un tiempo a solas para re encontrarse y yo se lo permitía, igual que todos los que le aprecian aquí.

Emprendí el camino hacia el río. Subí a un árbol y comencé a brincar de rama en rama, era un sitio que solía visitar desde niña. Apartado y único. No había sitio más bello que aquel para pasarlo en total tranquilidad. Una vez que estuve ahí, bajé de la rama y una sonrisa se dibujó en mis labios. El sol estaba en su punto máximo ahora, por lo que reflejaba en las verdes ramas de los árboles. Toda la espesura del bosque hacía que ésta pequeña desembocadura del río fuese aún más exclusiva. Incluso daba la apariencia de ser más un lago. Me acerco a la orilla y comienzo a despojarme de la ropa dejando todo en un pequeño montón a un costado. Una fresca brisa agita mi cabello y cierro los ojos disfrutando. No podía escucharse más que el ocasional sonido del viento, las hojas moverse y una que otra ave a lo lejos.

Me zambullo dentro, jadeando por el agua fría. Mi cuerpo rápidamente se acostumbra a la temperatura y salgo más adelante con una sonrisa. Alejo el cabello mojado con ambas manos, haciéndolo hacia atrás y suspiro.

— _Linda vista._

Esa voz llega como una ráfaga de cuchillos atravesando mi piel. Reconocería esa voz, en cualquier lugar del mundo. Me giro con sumo cuidado y le veo al instante. Está de pie sobre una rama, sus orbes ónix me observan fijamente y en sus labios no hay sonrisa. No sé decir si es algo bueno o no, pero está ahí.

—Sasuke.

Casi como si mi voz, la cual salió en un murmullo, le llamara, se baja del árbol y se planta en la orilla. Sus ojos siguen fijos en los míos, lo que me hace tragar saliva. No puedo moverme, dado mi actual estado de desnudez, y tampoco puedo decir nada. He estado esperándole durante un par de meses y ahora… estaba ahí.

Mis mejillas arden, por lo que me hundo un poco más en el agua. Por primera vez en muchísimo tiempo, Sasuke me mira, realmente lo hace. Sus ojos abandonan los míos, para descender sobre mi piel desnuda, lo que hace que sienta un escalofrío.

—¿Qué… qué haces aquí? —pregunto tratando de aclarar mi garganta.

—Te seguí.

No dice más nada y tomo una profunda respiración. Es obvio que me siguió, pero decido no comentar nada.

—Date la vuelta. —Ordena y mi columna recibe otro escalofrío. ¿Que haga qué?

Trago saliva, no porque tenga miedo, si no porque no tengo idea de lo que trama. O de lo que pueda pasar. Aún así, en contra de mi voluntad, lo hago. Mi mente está en blanco, no puedo pensar nada que no sea el hecho de que Sasuke está aquí. Él volvió. ¿Por mí?

Escucho algo caer en el agua y es cuando me giro, no está. No tardo ni dos segundos en darme cuenta que está dentro. Su cuerpo sale justo a escasos centímetros de mi cuerpo. Se eleva como un perfecto ser mistico. Gotas de agua se deslizan por las puntas de su cabello, así como muchas otras lo hacen por el resto de su cuerpo.

Me veo en la necesidad de morder mi labio inferior para no abrir la boca y que se dé cuenta de lo mal que me ha puesto. Si fuese cualquier otro momento, juro que estaría babeando como una idiota, pero ahora sencillamente no me muevo. Él no hace nada tampoco, solo se queda ahí observándome. Mi piel se eriza y mis pezones se endurecen, o que hace que mi sonrojo aumente. Deseo realmente que él no pueda notarlo.

—Fascinante.

La palabra sale de su boca y parpadeo. _¿Fascinante?_

—Tu belleza.

Joder, debo parecer una idiota, porque en serio creo que me he muerto ahí mismo. ¿Eso fue un halago? Mis labios se entreabren y saco en aire que ni siquiera sabía que contenía.

—Siempre lo había notado, pero es hasta ahora que lo confirmo. —Prosigue, seguramente al ver que no digo nada—. Me sentía cegado por mi rencor, que no deseaba que tú interfirieras con aquello. En el segundo en que me dejara caer por ti, simplemente me arrastrarías a otro mundo, uno para el que no estaba listo. —Su mano sube y aleja un mechón de cabello de mi rostro, logrando que mis ojos se cierren por el escaso tiempo que esto dura—. Pero ahora lo estoy. Me siento preparado para dejarme deslumbrar por tu luz, Sakura.

—Sasuke… —Una lágrima se derrama por mi mejilla derecha.

—Regresé por ti.

Relamo mis labios y él retira la lágrima con sus dedos. Sabía que su otra mano estaba gravemente herida, probablemente tendría ese vendaje toda a vida para ocultar la terrible verdad, pero aún así, no importaba nada.

Sé que no necesito decirle nada, mi mirada siempre ha sido más transparente de lo que nadie jamás entenderá.

¿Y ahora?

Temo acercarme y que se esfume. Él no sonríe, ni nada, así que no sé realmente lo que debo hacer ahora.

 _Y estamos desnudos._

Su mano se desliza por mi rostro hasta llegar a mis labios y los acaricia, delineándolos con las yemas de sus dedos. Cierro los ojos, percibiendo como mi corazón se acelera. Es una caricia suave y sutil, y sin embargo, logra encenderme. Y antes de que si quiera lo note, algo cambia, ya no son sus dedos los que me tocan. Son sus… labios.

Abro los ojos un par de segundos para confirmar que no me equivoco, y una vez que noto que no es así, los cierro nuevamente. Es un simple roce al inicio, algo inexperto, mas sin en cambio, se torna perfecto en cuanto nuestros labios se mueven sobre los del otro. Mis manos viajan alrededor de su cuello, mientras correspondo a ese beso. Tan perfecto y especial.

—Sakura… —Mi nombre sale de sus labios como un dulce murmullo. Enredo los dedos en su cabello y entreabro los labios para permitirle succionar los míos. Lo hace así con el superior, y luego con el inferior. Mi corazón da un vuelco total, sobre todo cuando su mano, la que antes estaba en mi mejilla, baja por mi cuello y hacia mi espalda para acercarme más a él.

Descaradamente mis senos quedan pegados a su pecho, lo que nos roba un jadeo a ambos. Es entonces cuando mi lengua sale en búsqueda de más. Rozo su labio inferior y un segundo después, se ve succionada por la boca de Sasuke, robándome el aliento. Ladeo la cabeza para hacer la interacción mucho más profunda, aferrando las manos a su cabello, aquel que siempre desee tocar.

 _¡Esto realmente está pasando!_

Le muerdo el labio inferior, tan solo para separarme un par de segundos en busca del preciado oxigeno. Su respiración está tan errática como la mía, chocando contra mis labios ansiosos. Siento sus brazos pasar por mi cuerpo para colocarse hacia mi espalda baja y me toma de golpe, levantándome un poco ayudado del agua. La mera acción logró que me sonrojara aún mucho más.

Era una escena por demás perfecta. Ambos estábamos desnudos a mitad del río, abrazados y mirándonos como si fuese la primera vez. Reconociéndonos. Sabía que esto era tan nuevo para mí, como para él, así que todo mi ser no podía estar más que feliz.

Durante mucho tiempo fui la Sakura asustada, la niña que lloraba cada que una situación se presentaba critica. O la que necesitaba ser salvada de los peligros, pero no más. En algún punto en el camino cambié todo aquello por esta nueva mujer que soy ahora. La Sakura que fue capaz de luchar a la par con sus mejores amigos y sensei. La que hizo algo por salvar a Sasuke y no al contrario. La Sakura que corre riesgos y brilla sola.

La Sakura que renovó su amor por Sasuke.

Sin importarme más nada, vuelvo a besarle aferrando las piernas alrededor de su cadera. Esta vez mis manos se pierden en su cabello para acercarle a mí. Durante mucho tiempo soñé con tocarlo de esta manera y ahora sucedía. Él respondió apretándome contra su cuerpo, su lengua se hundió en mi boca para dar la batalla justa a la mía. Sus manos, o al menos, una de ellas, comenzó a moverse por la piel de mi espalda y hacia mi trasero, apretándolo.

Su erección se elevó entre nosotros, frotándose casi de una manera vergonzosa, robándome un jadeo fuerte, el cual ahogué dentro de su boca. Nunca había sentido tal cosa, mi corazón martilleaba con fuerte y podía jurar que mi sexo palpitaba con la misma fuerza. Una lee sobre ello, y cuando estudié medicina con Tsunade, aprendí un montón de cosas en libros de sexualidad, pero jamás nadie te prepara para lo que es experimentarlo de verdad.

Una vena de nerviosismo, mezclada con terror me atravesó. Sabía hacia donde se dirigía todo y temía por el dolor. La boca del Uchiha abandonó la mía para hacer un camino de besos hacia mi cuello. Ladeé la cabeza manteniendo los ojos cerrados para sentirle. Su boca parecía perfectamente lo que hacía, porque me robaba suspiros ocasionales. Dejé una mano en su cabello y la otra la comencé a bajar por su espalda, tocando, sintiendo, memorizando. La energía que despedía su cuerpo era de deseo y algo más, algo que reconocía en mi misma, pero que no me atrevía a pensar.

Sus besos continuaron bajando lentamente por mi pecho. Arqueé la espalda para darle mayor acceso, abriendo los ojos. Sus ojos se encuentran con los míos y sonríe. Le sonrío de igual forma y entonces atrapa un pezón en sus dientes. Esta vez gimo y muerdo mi labio, cerrando nuevamente los ojos, una corriente de placer iba y venia por cada poro de mi piel, era algo nuevo e increíble. Él se pegó a mi y yo me moví para frotarme. Siseó, de placer me parece, y repetí el movimiento. Pronto me vi a mi misma deseando más de aquello. Bajo la otra mano igualmente a su espalda sin detener los movimientos, mi cuerpo prácticamente se mandaba solo. Sentía su pene frotarse en mi entrada y no podía evitar que mi deseo por él fuese mayor, que el temor de sentir dolor alguno.

Separa su boca de mis senos y me mira fijamente. Probablemente busca dudas en mí o temor, pero sé que no encontrará nada, incluso si usara su Sharingan, nada cambiaría.

Pasa la yema de sus dedos por mi espalda, causándome escalofríos, lo que me hace suspirar y tras un tiempo considerable de caricias, y más gemidos de mi parte, me penetró de golpe. Una ráfaga de dolor atravesó mi cuerpo, una lágrima resbaló por mi mejilla, por lo que llevé mi cara a su cuello.

¡Malditamente dolía!

—Relájate… —Susurró en mi oído quedándose quieto. Luché por respirar y calmarme, esto era demasiado doloroso. Volvió a dejar besos bajo mi oreja, como si me acariciara con sus labios. Intentaba distraerme del dolor y funcionaba.

Su mano se movía nuevamente, esta vez por mi muslo y hacia mi sexo, acariciando los alrededores. Tragué saliva al sentir el dolor disiparse. Esta vez sentía algo diferente. Una clase de cosquilleo que me impulsaba en busca de más. Hice lo que él y me di a la tarea de besarle el cuello, pasando la lengua y succionando de manera ocasional. Sabía a gloria. Sasuke aún estaba quieto dentro de mí, simplemente tocándome y besándome, por lo que yo misma me moví para hacerle saber que estaba lista.

Movió ambas manos hasta mi cadera, sosteniéndome fuerte y comenzó a moverse. El dolor pasó poco a poco a segundo plano. Cada que me embestía cambiaba el dolor por placer. Nuestros cuerpos se movían en sintonía, como si realmente hubiésemos nacido para estar juntos. Siempre supe que él y yo estábamos destinados, pero no imaginé ni de cerca que se sentiría así de bien.

—Sakura. —Jadeó en mi barbilla y a continuación acaparó mi boca. El beso fue algo nuevo. Estaba mas cargado de pasión. Correspondí dejándole sentir no solo mi deseo por él, si no además mi amor. Ese amor que ahora marcaba y recorría cada parte de mí. Era como si burbujeara en mi misma sangre alimentando cada uno de mis órganos vitales.

Ya no sentía el agua o el viento, todo era Sasuke y yo. Haciéndonos uno. Entregándonos al amor.

No podría decir si pasó mucho tiempo o no. Todo eran caricias, besos, gemidos, palabras susurradas, y nuestro cuerpo demostrándose lo mucho que se pertenecen.

— _Te amo, Sakura._

Sus palabras vinieron de pronto, como un rayo atravesando mi corazón y otra cosa le siguió. Mi sexo se apretó, elevando cada parte de mí y haciéndome sentir como si estallara en miles de pedazos. ¿Eso era un orgasmo?

Maldición.

No pude decir una sola palabra. Perdí control de mí, derrumbando mi cuerpo sobre el suyo, aún sintiendo como se movía a toda velocidad, entrando y saliendo de mí hasta que otra explosión de calor vino dentro de mi vientre.

—Sasuke —gemí en su oído, enterrando las uñas en su espalda. Podía sentir su boca en mi hombro, su pecho se movía tan agitado como el mío a causa de la actividad que acabábamos de compartir. No sabía si quería llorar o desmayarme, o gritar, o besarle—. Te amo.

—Mi pequeña molestia.

En lugar de enfadarme o indignarme, reí a penas. Solté un gran suspiro separándome un poco para mirarle. Hebras de cabello negro caían por sus ojos, así que los retiré con una mano para poder mirarle mejor.

No tenía palabras, lo que era curioso, yo hablaba demasiado siempre, pero ahora… simplemente no hacían falta. Él no me dejaría. Ya no más, ahora éramos uno.

Sakura y Sasuke, no.

SasuSaku, si.

— **FIN—**

Ellos se separaron, pero olvidaron que el mundo es redondo y que en algún punto se encontrarían otra vez. Para mejorar lo que debió ser.

— **o—o—o—**

¡Hola!

¡Si! Tsuki no ha muerto… Ya sé, todos pensarán que es un milagro que aparezca por acá. Pero en mi defensa diré que he estado demasiado estresada y con muchísimos deberes. Plis, no se enfaden conmigo. También les reitero que no abandonaré mis historias, actualizaré, pero no sé cuando…

Espero que me regalen un lindo comentario para saber su opinión. Ya saben, mi pago por escribir.

Y traje esto hoy, porque bueno, ¡Es mi cumpleaños! Y casi es una tradición traer algo como regalo a ustedes, para que no me olviden.

Un saludo a todos. Me despido y nos estamos leyendo.

¡Sayo!

 **Tsukisaku**

 **¿Reviews?**


End file.
